All My Love For You
by IBelieveInThePowerOfLove
Summary: Nothing but cotton candy Niff fluff. "Count them," Nick gestured toward the bright twinkling lights. "Once you're done, tell me exactly how many there are." "Baby, that's impossible and you know it," Jeff replied, amused.


**A.N. Hey guys! It's certainly been a while since I last contributed to the archive of Niff…but unfortunately, I have been permanently banned from the internet since early November (looooong story involving homophobic parents finding out about me reading slash and watching Glee) so as a result, I lost the constant stream of inspiration that I used to have due to my lack of reading, so I've had this massive case of writer's block. I'm still getting back on my feet, so my work may not be up to the general standards, but I really wanted to get this up for all you peoples before school ends. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! -AJ**

The stars, in their multitudes, glittered like brightly polished jewels in the clear sky of the heavens above. Down below on earth, Jeff's eye caught a streak of light among the jumble of galactic objects.

A shooting star.

With a grin, he nudged his boyfriend with his shoulder, who was lying on the damp grass beside him.

"Did you see that, Nicky?" he whispered. He wasn't entirely sure why he did so; they were alone in the Sterling's backyard with no other individual in the house. Jeff's parents were away for the long weekend, so the couple had taken advantage of the time to have a three-night sleepover. Perhaps it was that speaking any louder would break the peaceful silence and the gentle music of the night that the outside world surrounded the two boys.

"See what?" Nick mumbled, his eyes closed, impossibly long, dark eyelashes fanning across his cheeks and hands resting behind his head. The blond rolled his eyes fondly.

"You're the one who dragged me out of bed and out here, yet you're the one sleeping." He closed his hazel eyes as well. "It was a shooting star; I'm going to make a wish."

Jeff felt Nick move closer in proximity as he grew lost in thought. Yes, it was kind of, okay, _completely_ illogical to make wishes on stars, whether they were falling or not, or on birthday candles, or at 11:11 and the like, but that reasoning couldn't prevent him from dreaming.

"What did you wish for?" Nick asked curiously the moment his boyfriend's eyes reopened. The shorter boy nestled closer to Jeff and nuzzled his face in the blond's neck. Jeff pressed a light kiss to Nick's forehead, wrapped his own lean arms around the latter's waist and pulled him closer to they were facing one another.

"Hmm, being nosy today, aren't we?" he teased as Nick pouted adorably.

"We tell each other everything," Nick pointed out, looking up at Jeff with his big chocolate eyes. "You know everything about me and I know everything there is to know about you in turn."

"You're right." Jeff was unable to deny his Nick anything, especially something such as this. A blush quickly covered his cheeks and neck as he shyly admitted, "I wished that we would be together f-forever." He stuttered on the last word, which was barely audible, but the other boy caught it all regardless. "That's not too heavy, is it? I mean, we've only been together for less than six months and we're still in high school an—"

"You really have that much faith in us?" Nick cut the rambling blond off, a note of awe in his voice. Jeff nodded hesitantly and smiled when Nick reached up and gently kissed the corner of his mouth. He was sure that his boyfriend was about to say something else, but he merely rested his head on Jeff's chest so he was able to hear the steady thumping of his lover's heartbeat. Several moments passed by in quiet bliss, with them comfortably in that position, and Jeff wouldn't be surprised if they found themselves still like that the very next morning when the brunet spoke again.

"Count them," out of nowhere Nick gestured towards the bright twinkling lights. "Count each and every single star, and once you're done, tell me exactly how many there are."

"Baby, that's impossible and you know it," Jeff replied, amused, and he smoothed the dark waves away from the other's forehead.

"I know. And so would be explaining all my love for you." Jeff's vision grew slightly misty as Nick went on, "I love you, Jeffie, more than words could ever tell you, and I really hope that the odds are in our favor and that we make it through."

"I love you, too," Jeff whispered before he captured Nick's lips in a passionate kiss, in which he meant to convey all his feelings toward him. Nick kissed back with equal fervor; his hands tangled in Jeff's blond locks as he deepened their nonverbal contact. When they came up for air, the taller boy rested their foreheads together. Both their noses brushed in an Eskimo kiss, which never failed to make Nick smile. "I love you so much, and I'm starting to believe that everything will work out alright in the end."

**FIN**

**A.N. I have a lot of trouble writing kissing scenes; I've never been kissed myself, so all I have to go off are the various descriptions from other fics. :P Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
